Sobreprotección
by ALE686
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime, matrimonio desde hacía dos años, decidieron dar un paso más en su relación... y adoptaron un cachorro. Todo iba bien, hasta que el animal comenzó a sobreproteger a su dueña y ladrarle a todo el que se acercara.


Basado en la realidad. Porque mucho del contenido respecto a los perros, dicho aquí, es cien por ciento verdad.

Y bueno, me desperté exageradamente temprano para estudiar, y ahora tengo mucho sueño, así que puede que hayan errores. Mañana me fijaré mejor.

0/0/0/0/0

 **Sobreprotección.**

Ichigo y Orihime, matrimonio desde hacía dos años, decidieron dar un paso más en su relación... y adoptaron un cachorro.

Un mes atrás, la perra del jefe de Orihime tuvo una camada de cinco y estuvieron con la madre hasta hace unas semanas, en lo que lograron encontrarles un hogar al consultarles a algunos clientes, que llegaban a la panadería, si estaban interesados en tener una mascota.

Cuando quedó únicamente un perrito, Ichigo decidió traerlo a casa en un momento en que Orihime todavía estaba en el trabajo. Días anteriores la había escuchado muy entusiasmada al relatarle el mes a solas con el pequeño animal, y lo triste que estaba de no hallarle familia aún; así que, en un impulso de romanticismo, decidió darle la sorpresa.

\- ¡Ichigo! - a Orihime le cayeron lágrimas de felicidad cuando vio al perro dentro de la caja que, por el momento, improvisaba como su cama.

El pequeño animal alzaba el hocico el cual ni podía sacar, y aullaba en su dirección, a quien pedía su ayuda ya que no conocía al otro humano que no es del todo humano.

La tarde siguiente fueron a comprarle una casa a su nueva mascota. El dueño les informó que ése mestizo quedaría mediano, probablemente a los seis meses llegaría a su forma definitiva y de ahí en más no pasaría otra altura. No fue una decepción para ellos, quienes vieron eso como un alivio ya que sería más cómodo tenerlo así en el departamento en el cual vivían.

El animal era manso, juguetón, pero de buen comportamiento para con otros. Realmente fue bien educado.

Todo se tornó diferente luego, al poco de llegar al año con la mascota.

Kuranosuke, también conocido como Kura-chan, cambió completamente su actitud. Comenzaron a notarlo cuando las mellizas venían de visita. Kura normalmente se abalanzaba en busca de ser acariciado antes. Ya no.

De hecho, miraba a las hermanas con algo parecido al aburrimiento. Las veía, volteaba la cara y volvía a donde estaban sus dueños.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Kura-chan? - Orihime le preguntó y, aunque el perro agitaba la cola al ser mimado por ella, no fue como antes queriendo jugar.

Al poco tiempo, Ichigo se da cuenta de que no era realmente así la cosa. Ya que también con él se comportaba distante, llegando a inquietar. ¿Será acaso un signo de que está volviéndose malo, como un perro rabioso? Eso parecía, ya que, con el pasar de los días, el perro mantenía las orejas alzadas a cualquier movimiento cuando él iba de una habitación a otra. Pero no es como si no le vacunaron contra cualquier enfermedad perruna, así que lo duda.

Otra rareza fue cuando su padre llegó de visita sorpresa, gritando feliz apenas abrir la puerta de la casa, Kura le ladró "muy feo" según Isshin.

Como ninguno tuvo perro antes, creyeron que era un comportamiento normal para su edad adulta canina. Que decidió ser un perro guardián, y por lo tanto eso explicaría su actitud. Así que trataron de convencer a Orihime, en especial su esposo, que no se preocupara. Aunque a ella le agradaba éste Kuranosuke amable, que buscaba estar siempre cerca de ella, y que se ponía protector delante de extraños e incluso cercanos, -tanto que a veces le avisaba calmarse a su mascota-, es inevitable que extrañe su antigua manera de ser.

Pero entonces llegó el cumpleaños de Ichigo, donde se decidió usar la casa para festejar. Orihime decidió darle una fiesta sorpresa, en la noche, para variar, de que la mayoría estaba libre en ese momento. Además, incluso Chad pudo estar presente.

El esposo casi atraganta con Keigo tirándole confetti muy cerca de la boca.

Tatsuki fue en su rescate, golpeando a su pareja antes que Ichigo. Era una salvada porque si hubiera dejado que Ichigo lo castigara, sería mayor el dolor en la cara.

Uno de los últimos invitados llegó justo cuando repartían el pastel.

\- Al parecer, no demoré tanto -comenta, viendo que no ha acabado la fiesta aún... Felicidades, Kurosaki - dice, ajustando sus gafas al cumpleañero que ha ido por sí mismo a abrirle la puerta.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Ishida-kun! - Orihime dice, todavía estaba cortando trozos. Con una sonrisa, tomó uno de los platos y se acercó para dárselo.

\- Buenas noches -responde y está por agarrar su plato-. Gracias -apenas hablar, un pequeño gruñido interrumpe su acción.

Había visto al perro detrás de la falda de la mujer, pero prefirió ignorarle la cara de disgusto, sin embargo, éste ahora le gruñía...

\- Kura-chan, Ishida-kun es un amigo -le avisa su dueña, tratando de calmarlo. El perro la mira, al parecer captando y entonces se aleja un poco, pero sin dejar de estar tras la espalda de ella.

Entonces, es cuando el quincy doctor puede recoger el plato.

\- De verdad está exagerando en su trabajo de perro guardián -comenta Keigo, algo asustado-. Aunque, tal vez es bueno así, ¡el único perro que tuve lo único que hacía era estar tirado en la alfombra todo el día!

\- Eso es porque el perro que tuviste era ya demasiado viejo - Mizuiro señaló. El perro de Asano fue un mal regalo de uno de los novios de Mizuho, quien lo conservó solo porque su ex terminó con ella y tenía un alto valor sentimental para él.

Al final, el castaño devolvió al perro ganándose una golpiza de hermana mayor.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no está rabioso? -desde el sofá, Karin preguntó alzando una ceja mientras dejaba de comer pastel.

\- Creo que eso se notaría claramente, Karin -Yuzu le criticó tratar a su hermano de tonto.

Como si quisiera contradecir a la hermana dulce, el perro comenzó a ladrar como loco.

Chad se acercó para probar un viejo truco que su abuelo le enseñó, un truco para calmar perros que podrían perder la calma y ser violentos. El perro fue más veloz, yendo hacia Ichigo al cual comenzó a ladrar y, al segundo siguiente, lo mordió.

La mayoría enloqueció.

\- ¡Espera, Kura! -Ichigo trata de hacer que lo suelte, estirando el brazo.

Yuzu, que estaba más cerca de su hermano, se alivió al ver que solo le mordió la manga de la camiseta.

\- Kura-chan, no -Orihime iba a pedirle por favor, tranquilizarse. No completó su pedido. Tatsuki y Karin, que estaban frente a ella, hubieran corrido los pocos pasos, para sostenerla ante el signo de desmayo.

Uryuu le gana de mano. Ahora con Orihime en un brazo, y el plato en el otro. Al instante, Kura deja de morder la ropa de Ichigo y se dirige hacia donde su ama.

\- ¡Orihime! -Ichigo se levanta de la silla, imitando con torpeza hasta llegar a su esposa -. ¡Orihime!

\- Ishida, ¡haz algo! - Tatsuki grita molesta.

Lo primero que quiere es verla, sostenerla y tomar su pulso ella misma, pero si se trataba de la salud de su querida amiga, es mejor dejar todo en las manos de alguien más experto.

Llevó a Orihime al dormitorio, con permiso de Ichigo que le siguió en todo momento, pero al final tuvo que quedarse fuera. Los demás se quedaron ahí esperando, inquietos. Solamente Kuranosuke se atrevió a esperar, atento con las orejas alzadas, delante de la puerta, a pesar de tener prohibida la entrada.

Al rato, Uryuu abre la puerta e Ichigo es el primero en ingresar. Estaba algo molesto por eso de la privacidad médico-paciente, ya que él es el esposo. Aparte, si no iban a tardar mucho, ¿por qué no explicar, en primer lugar? ¿no debería haber secretos entre esposo y esposa, cierto? Parecía como si quisieran guardar bajo llave una grave enfermedad.

Además, él aporta los instrumentos médicos estándar, que tiene en una valija. No es como si Ishida vino preparado. Todos estos y más pensamientos rondan su mente, cuando al fin está frente a la cama matrimonial, mirando a su esposa con ojos preocupados por ella.

Kura ingresó también para saber sobre su ama, y Uryuu no le impide el paso.

Orihime está sentada en la cama, al parecer bien. Ve a Ichigo, sin contestar más que con una sonrisa a que está bien de salud.

\- Fue solo una baja de presión, cómo pudiste notar.

\- ¿Y de eso estuvieron hablando tanto? - inquiere sin confiar. Luego de que Orihime despertó, Ishida pidió hablar con ella a solas. No puede ser que eso fuera todo.

Ella se cubre con las sábanas hasta el rostro. Ichigo no comprende, así que se sienta a su lado tratando de sacarla conversación.

Kura se acerca hacia Ishida y mueve la cola, en silencio, como si estuviera feliz y le diera las gracias por su servicio.

\- La próxima vez, avísale a la persona correcta. ¿Qué es eso de morder las prendas al buscar la atención? - le critica su mal comportamiento al perro.

Éste agacha la cabeza, Ishida le sonríe. Más al ver la cara de confusión de cierto esposo.

\- Avisarle, espera, ¿estás diciendo que Kura quería avisarme que Orihime iba a...?

\- Desmayarse. Los perros notan los cambios hormonales muy fácilmente. Es razonable que seas tú a quien pretendió informar, ya que con los demás está muy reacio, según parece.

\- Eso lo entiendo, aunque últimamente creo que tampoco me quiere cerca de Orihime - porque, según él, se volvió su favorita -. Y la sobreprotege mucho.

\- Es natural - Uryuu dice, como si se tratara de la verdad más obvia del universo.

\- ¿Cómo? - o por qué, es la pregunta, sintiendo que ha perdido una explicación.

\- Bueno, Ichigo esto... este... es que yo... -Orihime intentaba confesar la verdad. Al inicio, pensó en guardarlo como secreto, pero la noticia la hace tan feliz que no puede contenerse.

Está llorando de felicidad.

\- Orihime, ¿qué ocurre? - le coloca una mano en el rostro.

\- Sinceramente, Kurosaki - Uryuu suspira, pero al ver que su amiga está muy dispuesta a avisar de la buena nueva, él la ayuda -. No te informas bastante -habla, ajustando sus gafas -. De lo contrario, sabrías que es el comportamiento habitual de un perro respecto al embarazo.

El Kurosaki parpadea con más confusión, si se puede.

\- Pero ¿cómo-? - Ichigo se desconcierta -. ¡No es hembra!

Orihime ríe de la tontería de su esposo. El doctor más bien pagado y el perro, no lo hacen. Los dos ponen la mirada en blanco, sí, hasta Kuranosuke, que ladra, molesto por tener un dueño tan lento de comprensión.

¿Ven cómo es? ¡Por eso debo cuidar tanto a mi ama!, habría dicho el perro de pelaje negro, si supiera como.

\- Soy yo, I-Ichigo - Orihime dice, moqueando -. Yo estoy... embarazada.

Ichigo abre los ojos, asombrado. Por unos segundos, es difícil para él recibir la noticia y captar a totalidad.

\- Kuranosuke-kun, los smarthphone no son tan inconvenientes como para que los uses ¿cierto? - Uryuu dirige su mirada a la mascota de la familia anfitriona, éste sea la devuelve y saca la lengua, bastante feliz -. Por si acaso, ponte en práctica. Serías de más ayuda que el despistado de tu dueño, cuando el momento del parto se acerque.

Kura baja las orejas y se para derecho. No podía hablar, pero era claro que quería decir que aceptaba y que cuenta con él para cuando llegue el día. Él podría predecir la hora del alumbramiento incluso media hora antes, así que se hará cargo de informarle al humano que ahora sabe es de total confianza.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo sonríe con ternura y con gentileza toma la mano de su esposa.


End file.
